defiant_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Drew Galloway
| weight = | birth_date = | birth_place = Ayr, Scotland | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = Ayr, Scotland | trainer = James Tighe Justin Richards Mark Sloan Spinner McKenzie | debut= Stacked (2016) |debut_date=24 August 2016 | final=Pro Wrestling World Cup '17 (Mexican Qualifier) |final_date=30 April 2017 |matches=19 |win=13 |loss=6 |draw=0 }} Drew Galloway is a Scottish professional wrestler, currently signed to WWE. He is a former one time and longest reigning WCPW World Champion. History in WCPW Drew made his WCPW debut by at Stacked, defeating Doug Williams. On WCPW Loaded Episode 8, Drew competed in the Kurt Angle Invitational Rumble, he entered number 5 but was the fourth elimination after he was thrown over the top rope by Marty Scurll. On WCPW Loaded Episode 9, Drew fought Moose in a singles match in a winning effort. On WCPW Loaded Episode 11, Drew fought against Joseph Conners for the WCPW World Championship, but was unsuccessful, during the match, Drew was injured. Drew returned from his injury on WCPW Loaded Episode 16, after Joseph Connors' match with Gabriel Kidd. At Delete WCPW, Drew competed against Joseph Connors and Joe Hendry for the WCPW World Championship in a triple threat steel cage match, during the match, Joe Hendry was about to escape when Connors threatened to break Drew's neck if Joe escaped, when Hendry tried to climb back in, Drew reversed Connors and pinned him to become the new WCPW World Champion. On WCPW Loaded Episode 17, Drew came out to address his title win before being interrupted by Joe Hendry and Joseph Connors, they were then placed in a triple threat rematch for the title, which Galloway won. On WCPW Reloaded Episode 4, Galloway successfully defended the WCPW World Title at a British Championship Wrestling Event against Broken Matt Hardy. At KirbyMania, Galloway teamed with the WCPW Tag Team Champions, Johnny Moss and Liam Slater to take on Bully Ray and The Swords of Essex (Scott Wainwright and Paul Robinson) in a losing effort. At Lights Out, Drew successfully defended the WCPW Championship against Bully Ray in a no disqualification match, but the WCPW Title was then stolen by Will Ospreay. The title was then returned to Drew on WCPW Loaded Episode 20. On WCPW Loaded Episode 21, Galloway defended the WCPW World Championship against Joe Hendry, but the match ended in a double pinfall. At True Destiny, Galloway defended the WCPW Title against Joe Hendry again, with WCPW General Manager, Martin Kirby as the special guest referee, where Galloway was victorious. On WCPW Loaded 22, Galloway teamed with Martin Kirby to face the Scott Wainwright and Will Ospreay, in a losing effort. At Exit Wounds, Galloway successfully defended the WCPW World Championship against Will Ospreay. At Bulletproof Championship Showdown, Galloway defeated Joe Coffey to retain the WCPW World Championship. Galloway competed in the Scottish Leg of the Pro Wrestling World Cup '17, defeating Mark Coffey in the semi finals and BT Gunn in the finals, qualifying for the tournament alongside Joe Coffey. At State of Emergency, Galloway successfully defended the WCPW Championship against Rampage. On April 19 2017, it was announced that at No Regrets, Galloway would defend the WCPW Championship in a 30 Man Rumble Match. On April 25, Drew was revealed to be the number 1 entrant in the Rumble Match, at Drew's own request. At No Regrets, Drew entered the Championship rumble as the first entrant, eliminating Drake, Viper, Sha Samuels and Joe Coffey, before being the 28th elimination, when he was pinned by Joe Hendry, the match was then won by Martin Kirby. After the match, Galloway announced his departure from WCPW. Appearances Matches In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Claymore (Running Single Leg Dropkick) - 2015-Present ** Ego Trip (Scoop Lift spun out into a Facebuster) - 2003-2007 ** Future-Shock DDT (Snap Double Underhook DDT) - 2009-Present ** G-Spot (Spike Piledriver) - 2003-2007;2015-2017 ** Iron Maiden (Chickenwing Over-the-Shoulder Crossface) - 2016-Present ** Scot Drop (Reverse STO) ** Thee Move (Cradle Kneeling Reverse Piledriver) - 2003-2007; used as a signature thereafter * Signature Moves ** Big Boot ** Celtic Cross (Over-the-Shoulder Back-to-Belly Piledriver) ** Fireman's Carry Gutbuster ** Inverted Double Leg Slam ** Kneeling Reverse Piledriver ** Lifting Sitout Spinebuster ** Multiple Clothesline Variations *** Diving *** Running *** Short-Arm ** Multiple Suplex Variations *** Bridging Northern Lights *** Overhead Belly-To-Belly *** Snap ** Neckbreaker onto the Knee ** Reverse Powerbomb ** Shoulder Block ** Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker Championships & Accomplishments Category:People Category:Wrestlers Category:Defiant Champions Category:2016 Debuts Category:Alumni